


stressed out

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6489427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello i get super distracted whe i write but i actually finished this all in one sitting ! anyways enjoy this short smut</p>
    </blockquote>





	stressed out

**Author's Note:**

> hello i get super distracted whe i write but i actually finished this all in one sitting ! anyways enjoy this short smut

"You would not fucking believe the day I had to day." Tyler fumes, slamming the door to the apartment shut behind him. Josh is sitting on the couch, watching TV. His head immediately snaps up to look at Tyler, when he hears him say fuck. That word rarely left Tyler's mouth. Josh knew something was really up with him. Tyler slams his keys down on the kitchen counter, and he kicks off his shoes.

"What's wrong?" Josh asks discerningly, following Tyler with his eyes as he slumps down on the couch next to him. He puts his face in the palms of his hands. Tyler's breath quickens, and Josh immediately wraps his arms around him, pulling him in closer. Tyler's on the verge of having a breakdown, and Josh doesn't want to see his boyfriend go through that. Tyler rests his head against Josh's shoulder. "It's okay," Josh coaxes, as he soothingly rubbed Tyler's back. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Tyler sighs. "It's all just so stupid, you know?" He whines, moving his head to look up at Josh's eyes. "He's such a dick-wad. He made me stay an extra hour at the store today, because I was the only one available, because of that stupid fucking kid, Zach. He's always late, and he always puts the records in the wrong order, no matter how many times I explain to him.

"Anyways," He says, getting back to the point. He's still pressed against Josh's chest, his voice vibrating against his chest. "After an hour and no show of this kid, I call Walter, because there's no way in hell I'm staying any longer. And I'm on the phone with him and he's just like, 'stay another hour! I'll be there soon!' And then I told him that I was closing, because if I'm not getting fucking paid overtime then I'm not staying. And he cursed me out on the phone, and just, ugh. It was so annoying, and I just closed and went home. He told me next time If I ever pull something like that he was going to fire me. And I just don't know what to do I-"

Josh cut him off with a chaste kiss. When he pulls back, Tyler's mouth is parted and his eyes are widened. "What was that for?" Tyler tried to fight back his smile, but failed.

Josh pulls himself off of the couch and kneels in between Tyler's legs. Tyler is still sitting on the couch. "Baby," Josh's voice darkens. "You just need to relax. You're all wound up from your asshole boss. Let me take care of you." He coos, as his large hands grasp Tyler's knees, and snake their way upwards, slowly pulling his legs apart.

Tyler's breath hitches, and he can feel himself getting red. His dick is already beginning to get interested. "O-Okay." He agrees.

Josh smirks, as he begins lightly palming him through his jeans. He applies only a slight amount of pressure, and Tyler already sighs, and his eyelids are fluttering shut. Josh stands up, and brackets his legs around Tyler. He nips at the nape of his neck, and Tyler lets out a shaky sigh. He kisses downward, until he's met with his collarbone. He gently bites down, sucking a dark purple mark into it, as Tyler hums.

But Josh wants a better reaction than that. And Tyler still isn't full on hard yet. So he slowly grinds down onto Tyler's lap as he peppers kisses down his jawline, and that's when Tyler lets out a broken moan. Josh snakes his hand back down over Tyler's crotch, and he's half hard now. Josh has been hard since before Tyler got home, so that wouldn't be an issue. Tyler bucks his hips up, desperate to create any friction he can. Tyler whines when Josh pulls off of his neck and leans back down between his knees.

He decides not to tease Tyler, given that he had a terrible day at work, and unbuttons & unzips his skinny jeans. Tyler briefly lifts his hips up, and Josh pulls them down the rest of the way, leaving him in a pair of solid black boxers.

With his hands rested on the top of Tyler's thigh, he leans forward, and mouths the line of Tyler's cock, which is now fully hard. "Someone's excited." Josh snickers, as Tyler is thrusting his hips upward, wanting Josh to just blow him already.

And Josh complies, for Tyler's sake, and removes the boxers, unveiling Tyler's cock. The tip is glistening with precome, and Tyler whines.

Josh grins, and slicks the palm of his hand with saliva. He wraps his fingers around the base of Tyler's dick, and he's already quietly whimpering. He pumps his hand up and down the shaft a couple times, purposely avoiding the tip. Just as Tyler is about to whine, Josh abruptly darts his tongue out, swirling around the head, continuing to move his hand up and down at a slow and steady pace. Tyler moans out even louder, as Josh wraps his lips around his head, engulfing his cock.

"Ah, Joooosh," He moaned, threading his fingers into the pink locks of Josh's hair, pulling on it just the way Josh likes it. He hums around his cock, as he expertly moved his lips up and down, taking more each time. Tyler was yanking on his hair tighter. Josh pulled off, continuing to stroke him.

"Wanna fuck my mouth?" He says, catching his breath. And god, of course he wants to.

He vigorously nods his head, and pulls Josh's head back down onto him, moving his head up and down. His dick continuously hits the back of Josh's throat, and Tyler lets out a guttural moan. Josh once again hums, driving Tyler closer to the edge. The sound of Tyler's moans mixed with the obscene sound of Josh's throat closing around his cock. He held Josh there for several seconds, until Josh pulls himself up, gasping for air.

"Gonna come soon." Tyler warns. But this doesn't stop Josh from going down on him again, taking his entire length into his mouth, the tip of his nose against his navel. He looks up at Tyler through his fluttering lashes, and that's all it takes for Tyler to groan, coming into Josh's mouth. He fucks his mouth as he rides out his orgasm, keeping complete eye contact with Josh's chocolate brown eyes, as his cheeks hollowed out, lips outstretched around him.

He pulls off, emphasizing on opening his mouth. To Tyler, he looks so hot, with his cream-white come against Josh's cherry red tongue. He watches Josh with widened eyes as he swallows; Josh makes sure to open his mouth afterwards, licking his lips. Tyler pulls him upward, pulling Josh in for a deep kiss. He tastes bittersweet, as his lips move against his own. Josh is the first to pull off, out of breath; he rests his forehead against Tyler's, grinning.

"Feel better?" He laughs.

"Mmhmm," He hummed. He reached his hand down, grabbing at Josh's crotch. "But now it's your turn." He smirks, pulling Josh down.

Tyler will never know what he did to deserve such a perfect man.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u think of this fic every time you listen to this song now


End file.
